Massage has been used for many years to soothe or eliminate muscle and joint pains, or simply to relax and refresh a person. Fairly recently, personal massage devices have been introduced to the marketplace to impart to otherwise unskilled persons the ability to give and receive a comforting massage. The vast majority of these massage devices are relatively short, often a foot in length or less. Generally, such devices are relatively linear, with one end serving as a massage head and the other as a handle or gripping surface. Because of the overall length and shape of current personal massage devices, it is extremely difficult for a user to massage his or her own back. Rather, a user may only massage a second person with any degree of success. This greatly limits the utility of most personal massage devices.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved personal massage device.